Why They Call It Falling
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: My version of the famous R break up. This is my first song fic so please read and review


Why They Call It Falling

Why They Call It Falling

My first song fic. Sailor Moon and company do not belong to me and neither does the song **Why They Call It Falling**. That is Lee Ann Womack's. I cannot remember the episode word for word where Darien breaks up with Serena so this is my version. It begins with memories of the Moon Kingdom and then switches to the present.

The Moon Kingdom 

_ _

Princess Serenity combed through her golden hair and gently started to put it up in the buns. But unfortunately, she just ended up making it a mess. She growled in frustration and took out her brush and tugged at her strands. It made her grit her teeth in pain but she tolerated it. She was going to Earth that day. Prince Endymion would be waiting for her.

"Ow!"

She heard a gentle chuckle and then slender hands took the brush from her hands. She turned and was met with a woman with deep blue eyes and silver hair done up in two buns on top of her head. She smiled gently.

"Hello, Mother,"

Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter and gently began to work the tangles from her hair. The Princess sat calmly and felt her mother brush her hair until it fell down her back like silk. Then, her mother gently twisted her hair up into her trademark style, two buns just like her mother's, only golden instead of silver.

The Princess of the Moon got to her feet.

"Thank you, Mother." She kissed her mother on the cheek and then picked up her skirt and ran out the door. The Queen called after her,

"Don't run Serenity! You'll-"

The queen's words came too late and she winced and she heard the sound of her daughter falling down the stairs. She put the brush down and walked out to the main hall. She stood at the top of the stairs and shook her head, but not without a smile.

The Princess blushed furiously as the Princess of Venus; Mina helped her to her feet. Her mother walked down the stairs and looked at her daughter. The Princess blushed again and grinned sheepishly. The Queen smiled and stated,

"Try to be careful, darling."

The Princess nodded. Queen Serenity nodded back and with a kiss to her daughter's forehead she walked towards the gardens. Mina gave her Princess a smile.

"Are you going to see the prince again, Serenity?"

Serenity smiled and nodded. Mina leaned close and asked,

"Tell me. What's it like?"

The Princess looked upward and considered her answer:

_***_

_It's like jumping_

_It's like leaping._

_It's like walking on the ceiling._

_It's like floating _

_It's like flying through the air._

It's like soaring 

_It's like gliding_

_It's a rocket ship you're riding._

_It's a feeling that can take you anywhere._

_***_

The Princess finally said,

"Oh Mina. It's so wonderful. Every time I see him, my heart just stops a minute and then takes off again. Whenever he hugs me, I feel like I'm in heaven itself. He always says things that raise my spirits. I cannot believe that we are near war with his world. If there are others like him, then it's a crime."

Mina giggled. "I think you've fallen for him."

Serenity smiled. "Whatever gave you that idea? Although the first time I saw him, I didn't feel like I was falling for him."

Mina looked at her. "Then what was it? Hate, fear? What?"

Serenity shook her head. "It was definitely love at first sight. But it wasn't falling. I grew wings and I flew to him. I think Flying in love is more appropriate. You certainly feel like you're flying but not like you're falling!"

_***_

_So why they call it falling_

_Why they call it falling_

_Why they call it falling_

_I don't know_

_***_

_ _

Present Day Tokyo 

Serena looked out over the lake as she and Darien slowly moved out over the water. Small ripples formed and she leaned over the edge of the boat and trailed her long fingers into the water. It felt cool under her fingers and smooth. She saw a few dragonflies land on the surface of the water, drink and then take off again. She looked up and Darien smiled back at her.

Serena had never bothered to actually define bliss or true peace because she always found it with Darien. She didn't know what the feeling was or why it came over her so often, all she knew was that she loved this man she was with and she couldn't wait until she was old enough to be his bride.

Memories were constantly shooting through her mind. Granted, she and her boyfriend had their disagreements but they never got really angry at each other. She often would try and bake for him but she had learned that her cooking didn't do much for his taste buds so she took to buying his treats when she could. He would always eat her food but she knew by the way he would grin so sheepishly that it was not the best tasting in the world.

Sometimes, at night they would go out in the park and just walk around, Darien leading and Serena leaning on his arm. Those always made the faint memories she had of the Moon Kingdom bloom. She could still remember walking with Prince Endymion this same way. 

"Serena?"

She jerked her head up, "hmm?"

"I asked you what was up." Her boyfriend repeated patiently. "You look so serious."

Serena smiled. "Just remembering."

"Of what?"

"Us. Now and in our previous lives."

He smiled. "I remember some of that. I still say that the years just made you prettier."

Serena blushed. She loved these rides and dates with Darien. 

"Darien, I just wanted you to know I…"

He silenced her with a kiss. She eagerly returned it and then sat in the bottom of the boat and laid her head on his lap. He kissed her again and said plainly, 

"I know."

They kissed again.

_***_

_There was passion_

_There was laughter_

_The first morning after_

_I just couldn't get my feet to touch the ground_

_Every time we were together_

_We talked about forever_

_I was certain _

_It was heaven we had found._

_***_

"Darien?"

The black haired man looked down at his girlfriend. They'd gotten out of the boat and were just resting on the benches, enjoying the night. She had laid her head on his chest and now as he gazed down at her, he was certain he was holding an angel in his arms. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said,

"Darien? We'll always be together, right?"

He smiled. "We swore our love on the Moon Kingdom Serena. I keep my word. Besides, I don't think I could bare being without you."

She smiled. "Oh Muffin." She gave him a gentle peck on the lips and he kissed her back. She was in bliss, in complete heaven. She was soaring, flying. Again, Serena wondered:

_***_

_So why they call it falling_

_Why they call it falling_

_Why they call it falling_

_I don't know_

_***_

Then, Rini came. It wasn't that Serena hated the girl. There was just a sense that she foreshadowed something. Serena didn't know what it was. But she knew she didn't like it. She was always around Darien and that intruded on her life. She shouldn't have felt threatened by this girl. But there was a scent in the air. A scent of coming disaster. Serena merely told herself.

"Darien sold his heart to me. I gave him mine in return. Nothing can separate us. Nothing."

_***_

_But you can't live your life _

_Walking in the clouds_

_Sooner or later, _

_You have to come down_

_***_

Serena was ecstatic. Rini had gone with Sammy so she could finally see Darien, alone. She had huge plans. She had been saving her money. Darien was always treating her. It was her turn to return the favor. Besides, she noted he seemed down lately. Maybe a date on her would cheer him up.

She spied her target easily but then she was so tightly knit she could probably spy Darien if he was lost in the Pacific Ocean. He always had an aura about him, an aura she could spot anywhere, no matter what the circumstances were. She remembered the first time she spotted that aura, when her heart was lost to him on the Moon Kingdom. She ran towards him, her heart in the clouds and the second she grabbed his arm, her feet hit heaven.

"Serena?"

"Hey Muffin," she replied, squeezing his arm. To her shock, he pushed her off, although gently.

"Serena." She stared at him. His eyes were cold, ice cold. She had never seen him look at her that way before. She tightened her grip on her purse just for something to cling to. Her money for their date jingled. 

Darien had been swallowing and now he spoke,

"Serena, our love was born on the Moon Kingdom. But I don't want to live my life on destiny."

Serena's heart stopped. He wasn't…he couldn't do this to her!

"I think we should see other people, Serena."

_***_

_It's like a knife through heart._

_When it all comes apart._

_It's like someone takes a pin to your balloon._

_It's a hole, it's a cave_

_It's kinda like a grave_

_When he tells you that he's found somebody new_

_***_

"What?" she stammered. He looked at her.

"We should live our own lives not our past lives. I'm not going to be bound by destiny anymore, Serena. I'm sorry."

Serena flung herself at him. "Darien! Please no! I…is it me? I'll change! My hair? I'll change it, hack it off, anything!"

Darien shook his head. "It isn't you Serena. My feeling…I guess it just died."

At those words, so did Serena.__

_***_

_And why they call it falling_

_Why they call it falling_

_Why they call it falling_

_Now I know._

_***_

Darien forced himself to walk away.

Serena collapsed to the ground, her sight blinded with tears. How could this be? He had sworn his love. She had fought for him, died twice for him. Her heart was shattered. She swore she heard it break. She lowered her head and let the sobs escape her throat, slowly at first and then in a shower of cries. Her question, the one she had been unable to answer for so long came back to her as her heart became lead and the bliss she had lived in blew away to the past, a memory.

_Why they call it falling_

_Why they call it falling_

_ _

Serena looked up, and caught a glimpse of her love's back as he walked away, leaving her alone and shattered, a shell. She whimpered, tears staining her cheeks. With a voice so full of sorrow, it was hard to decipher, she stammered,

_"Now I know…."_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
